rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/Hayden
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Hayden Chercoal CNR Explanation: Hayden is a play on Hay a dried grass that is a yellow-ish color and Chercoal is just charcoal Species: Human Age: 19 Gender: Male Emblem: A skull with a spike through the side Handedness: Right Nicknames: none Occupation: Necron general 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Yellow Height: 6'2 Weight: 230 lbs Eyes: Blue Skin Colour: Pale white Face Shape: heart Hair: A yellow group of wild spikes when combed down would be just over eye level Physical Traits: scars litter his chest and back with a tattoo of his symbol on his hand Outfit: A metal plated vest with the base color being dark yellow and the plates being black, A pair of desert pixle cargo pants. Black military boots, A dark yellow trenchcoat with his symbol on the back with the collar poped and a strap connecting the two sides, Accessories: A black fadora with a yellow band around the top, A mask that covers his hole face with a small visor and mouth guard. A pair of black gloves Gadgets: smoke bombes 3) Characteristics: Background: Born and raised along side his younger brother Basilt there home has always been broken, when Basilt was given to traders Hayden faught tooth and nail to get him back but couldn't as he was still so young. When he was old enough he went to combat school and before he went to his Huntsman acadomy of choice he found out where his brother was. Hayden found out his Brother was a member of Necron the criminal organization. He quickly joined up and was then subjected to the brain washing process most Necron soldiers are subject to. One year later Hayden was a devote member of necron but when he heard of Basilts betrayal he and a few other soldiers were sent to kill him. Basilt came out on top and in the end Basilt was going to drive his sword through Haydens' chest knowing Hayden wouldn't turn his back on Necron. But before he could the building around them collapsed leaving Hayden with a scar where the blade had cut him. He was found two days later by fellow members of Necron barely clinging to life and was brought back to home base where he was healed over the course of a few months to continue to fight. Personality: Hayden way have once been a kind hearted boy but now he's a monster, The necron brainwashing made him heartless to anyone and more sadistic than the most violant criminals. He will kill anyone he's told to and won't think twice about it. He laughes at the face of danger and will evan spit in the face of his enimies and due to how extensive the the brainwashing was he won't revert to it Misc Traits: he will place his hand over the scar on his chest Likes: Torture, Pain, Violance, Domination Dislikes: Piece, Kindness, failure 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: Basilt, Necron Skills: Public speaking Allusion: The joker Notes: Don't listen to him Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Aura Cutter Classification: SSMG short sword / Machine gun Short Description: A short sword when activated the blade splits in two and the barrel of the gun opens, The clip can then be loaded in to fire bullets B) Semblance Name: immovable object Short Description: His entire body is frozen or is incased within some kind of stone and is locked in place and cannot be harmed or moved but the draw backs are he can't breath and obviously can't move, And when this semblance is attacked with Unstopable force (Basilts semblance) It will cause disasterous cnoniquesces (Explosion) Activation Cue: He crosses his arms like a mummy Reflection of Personality: He can't change as a person personality wise meaning his personality is persay set in stone. C) Combat Info Preferred Range: close Landing Strategy: use the sword to slow him down via stab it into the wall Fighting Style: acrobatic Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 4 Speed: (how fast your character is, both at reactions 3 running 5 Agility: 5 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 3 Aura Manipulation: 1 Semblance Manipulation: 3 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1. Weapon Skill (Primary): 4 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 2 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat):1 Total: 43 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts